The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable directional valve.
Such valves are known from RD 29 060 of April 1993 of Mannesmann Rexroth. In order to obtain good automatic control of these valves, their valve chambers including the armature chambers of the actuating magnets which are in communication with each other via a channel extending within the valve housing must be vented. For this purpose, air-removal channels which can be closed by screws are present on the outer closure covers of the magnet housing. Upon the placing in operation, the closure screws are removed and working fluid introduced through the air-vent channel of the one actuating magnet until fluid emerges from the air-vent channel of the opposite actuating magnet. The air-vent channels are then closed by means of the closure screws.